Aerin Park
Appearance *Hair Color: Black, but sometimes I dye it dark brown. I've never fussed much with the color.. *Eye Color: Brown. I have glasses, but I hate them so much. I never wear them. But otherwise, yeah. *Trademark: Flexibility, personality in general. I think I'm kind of pretty. But I don't really know or care, whatever goes, goes, whatever doesn't, doesn't. But my skin is pale, and features are waay above average. My style is honestly plain. I wear dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans, sweats, tank tops, whatever the occasion. I don't really own any hats. I mostly wear short things because it's not cold here. Family Jee Sun Park My mom and my only alive parent. She's kind of an emotional wreck. I mean, my friends are too, but she's kinda a fail at life. She's nice though, whatever you say. I can tolerate her. That should be enough, but I could have gotten a better mom. Krystal Park My sister. She's kind of like my best friend, well. She is. She's great company, and makes me smile. She's really weird vut i don't care because I am too. Yeah. Anyway, I love her more than anything. History I was born in Seoul, South Korea. I was born to my mom and a guy I don't remember. Oh right, my dad lol. Forgot, silly me. My dad died soon adter my sister was born, so we moved to the US with our money. My mom got a job, and she's had it ever since. She likes it but idk what it is, sorry. When I was 14 or something I got into performing arts. I auditioned for this school three years ago but I'm ridiculously unpopular. I don't really care though I'm awesome. Personality I am an extremely outspoken person. Very straightforward with my opinions and stuff. BUUUUUUUUUUUUT I'm also really weird. I got over my Mean Girls phase though. I talk about stuff you don't know about :D I really like Tumblr, roleplaying, and I'm kind of a pervert. Friends Virginia Lang Virginia is honestly one of the best friends I've ever had. She's just amazing. She's funny, weird, dorky, and actually accepts me. YOONYULLLLL. She's my unnie forever~. Oh yeah there was this one time when we were having a tornado drill in I think 3rd grade and we weren't silent so we got detention lol. That was random but I felt like sharing it. Celestia Lang I don't even know who she is anymore. She used to be sweet, charismatic and likable, now she's near evil, moody and so independent she acts like she doesn't care. I know there's something up, but she doesn't want me to help, so I'll leave her alone. I'll hold onto the memories of us, though, because the only thing in life that doesn't change are memories. Trivia *I like fruit and vegetables, like tangerines, lemons, spinach and cauliflower. *I'm allergic to pollen. *My favorite color is navy blue. *I listen to SNSD, 2NE1, Infinite, and Super Junior when it comes to kpop. *I hate Twitter. *I looove soda. *I cannot stand 2PM and 2AM. They act way too manly. *I love sci-fi, suspense, family and epic movies. *My ultimate bias is Gong Minji. *I want to live in Paris. Just putting that out there. *I really like long car rides. Gallery Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo1_250.gif Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo2_250.gif Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo3_250.gif Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo4_250.gif Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo5_250.gif Tumblr_m7e4x6HcFl1qisyqwo6_250.gif Tumblr_m9ugrxpsOn1r4fc8ho6_250.gif Tumblr_m9bqpo7ttY1row8w7o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9xf35vOsg1rv5g9w.png Tumblr_m97v75plEy1row8w7o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m91parmf3B1rtvfzzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o4ighXgp1qldwvlo9_250.gif Tumblr_m8jiw2UdFn1qb6s43o1_250.gif Tumblr_m8jiw2UdFn1qb6s43o2_250.gif Tumblr_m8jiw2UdFn1qb6s43o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m8jiw2UdFn1qb6s43o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m8c7vbCoN01ry48hno1_500.gif Tumblr_m81xzfKCq21rs5avlo2_500.gif Tumblr_m7zmigxiH41qfllueo1_500.png Tumblr_m7uzqnOnNc1rudeqqo2_500.png Tumblr_m7uefxXrS81rcqgz0o1_250.gif Tumblr_m7exfoAfOU1raysjyo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m79ighkVo91qb6s43o2_500.jpg Tumblr_m74u38UaGt1qegr3po3_250.gif Tumblr_m74u38UaGt1qegr3po1_250.gif Seo-han.tumblr.png Aerinn.png Tumblr_madokxDrCA1rev6uqo3_500.gif Tumblr_madokxDrCA1rev6uqo7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_macvm3U67e1rv1esx.gif Tumblr_macowyc53E1qge28po1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_macdxgZCkf1qhqqpmo6_250.gif Tumblr_macdbdMDHu1qf9sajo1_500.png Tumblr_macdxgZCkf1qhqqpmo4_250.gif Tumblr_mabi87PqMH1rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_ma8jbgWaoI1qjdpapo1_250.jpg Tumblr_ma4m6a4Iz11reg2k1o1_r1_500.gif Yuri-1.gif Aerinnn.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro2_250.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro1_250.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro5_250.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro4_250.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro3_250.gif Tumblr_m4j6j3FoYw1qlle7ro6_250.gif Tumblr_m7kxxr6DXv1qa5f5oo1_500.gif Tumblr_m7r445FXMs1rauaumo1_500.gif Tumblr_m80insvDpt1rcas6jo2_400.gif Tumblr_m80insvDpt1rcas6jo1_400.gif Tumblr_mar0ckCrD81qbs9moo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8c2lamu6h1rcfkc0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mao5mw6HaE1rcutwxo1_500.jpg Aerin.png Tumblr_male7xhzgp1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mahsun5lap1ruxlnjo1_400.jpg Tumblr_majl8swnIO1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9sdwdjxxb1rvedkto1_250.gif Tumblr_m9sdwdjxxb1rvedkto2_250.gif Tumblr_m9sdwdjxxb1rvedkto3_250.gif Tumblr_m9sdwdjxxb1rvedkto4_250.gif Tumblr_m9sdwdjxxb1rvedkto5_250.gif Tumblr_matimmEYAr1rv1esx.gif Tumblr_matiodM1ET1rx4r3bo1_500.png Tumblr_math7oU1bQ1rzvy6xo1_500.png Tumblr_marwt3QVJ21r3a7hyo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_marchqXBJ21qj15iuo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m93jztiRip1rvwvv5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m75donlGp51rvwvv5o1_500.png Tumblr_m74u38UaGt1qegr3po4_250.gif Tumblr_m61ycm4gX81qaijjho3_250.png Tumblr_m51w7eGkna1rvp8pko1_500.png Tumblr_m50vurYy8k1rry1azo1_500.gif Tumblr_m4hdeftga41r26bxxo1_500.gif Tumblr_m3nvdlvPFH1r5hdwgo1_500.png Tumblr_m2aqp5ZmP81rt8md8o1_500.png Tumblr_m282p0SDYa1rnprpa.gif Tumblr_m0pc1guwMY1rry1azo1_500.png Tumblr_m0gxy8rHg51qlk3t1o1_500.gif Tumblr_lygpgu4PHp1rnq0v5o2_250.gif Tumblr_lyeukwQIhB1r99lszo1_500.png Tumblr_mbn3pgSfF11rafiquo1_500.gif Tumblr_mblq4nZaJb1qlopyto1_250.gif Tumblr_mblq4nZaJb1qlopyto2_250.gif Tumblr_mblq4nZaJb1qlopyto3_250.gif Tumblr_mblq4nZaJb1qlopyto4_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o10_r4_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o16_r5_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o27_r3_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o3_r10_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o9_r4_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o1_r5_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o26_r2_250.gif tumblr_mc1zwzQK4p1reg2k1o25_r6_250.gif Yurikwongifff.gif Yurikwongif1.gif Tumblr ljnrxwftvS1qcgyaa.gif tumblr_mdnc84l2pw1r9twp0o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdzs38ReyD1qgea8mo1_250.png tumblr_mdzs38ReyD1qgea8mo2_250.png Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno12 r1 250.gif Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno16 r4 250.jpg Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno5 r4 250.jpg Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno13 r4 250.jpg Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno11 r1 250.gif Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno15 r4 250.jpg Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno9 r3 250.jpg Tumblr me23b9L8Dr1r2r1qno10 r1 250.gif Tumblr me3u8mhjbe1qczlkuo1 500.png tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto2_250.gif tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto3_250.gif tumblr_megt8jCEBu1qcfqc0o16_r4_250.gif tumblr_mehu3w2RIO1qj4we3o1_500.png tumblr_m8ribkm3Vt1qer8xmo1_r1_500.png tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo1_250.gif tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo2_250.gif tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo3_250.gif tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo4_250.gif tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo5_250.gif tumblr_meiedzmzNj1rb0mhqo6_250.gif tumblr_m37lckPVgM1qk538ro2_250.gif 14620843498.gif tumblr_lwc468FtOt1qcb9lqo1_250.gif tumblr_lwc468FtOt1qcb9lqo2_250.gif tumblr_mdo3e1aElx1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_m4r533FgU01r3fa7io1_500.gif tumblr_mbcp1qKOEe1qf9ucno3_500.gif tumblr_m5mo5re3mD1r2l1ufo1_r1_500.gif AerinCat2.gif AerinCat.gif YuriGuitar.png YuriShirt.png YuriSmilee.png YuriHair.gif Yuri4.png YuriWave.gif YuriMultiplePics.png YuriRed.png YuriIGAB.png YuriWow.gif YuriBear.gif YuriSmileee.jpg YuriDance.gif YuriSmile2.png YoonYul.jpg SooRi.gif Yuriii.png YuriBeautiful.png YuriSidebar.png Aerin24.gif Aerin23.gif Aerin22.gif Aerin21.gif Aerin20.gif Aerin19.gif Aerin18.gif Aerin17.gif Aerin16.gif Aerin15.gif Aerin14.gif Aerin13.gif Aerin12.gif Aerin11.gif Aerin10.gif Aerin9.gif Aerin8.gif Aerin7.gif Aerin6.gif Aerin5.png Aerin4.jpg Aerin3.gif Aerin2.gif Aerin1.gif tumblr_mhxgm6I1511rw84lfo6_250.gif tumblr_mhxgm6I1511rw84lfo5_250.gif tumblr_mi7yrdg4pj1rci6bno1_500.gif tumblr_mi74427asD1qdywcco1_500.png tumblr_mi5t8wwix11rd5qeio1_500.jpg tumblr_mi41tcyKZ91rlpg7no1_250.gif tumblr_mi2sp3jFQV1s1kwcvo1_500.png tumblr_mi270gcA6b1rcbmgko1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:1995 Births Category:Aerin Park